Store Cupboard
by cardi-is-clumsyy
Summary: Mr Dan Howell gets jealous when he catches Mr Phil Lester kissing a student. A small Phil/OC and a huge Phil/Dan. Rated M for smut. AU. Not my best work, but my friend wanted a fanfiction for Christmas.


A/N: I know it's a little different to what I usually write, but it just kinda came to me in Maths while my asswipe of a teacher was droning on and I was totally obsessed with the idea on the entire walk home so yeah. Also, I promise it's Phan, but just from a... different perspective.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk, my other hand streched up in the air, waving slightly to get the teacher's attention.  
"Stupid Mr. Lester and his stupid taking forever." I hissed at my friend, who was scribbling furiously on her paper. She didn't even look up.  
"Cally!" I nudged her shoulder.  
"Shhh! I'm almost finished!" She snapped. About fucking time, this was her fourth page.  
At last Mr. Lester turned away from the student he was currently helping and noticed me almost jumping in my seat. "Oh! Sorry, Kate! What's wrong?" He smiled and walked towards my desk.  
Cally glanced up and winked at me quickly before snapping her head back to her essay. Damn, I should have never told her about my typical "crush on the teacher". Well who could blame me? Mr. Lester was fucking gorgeous.  
As soon as he was standing in front of me, my brain dissolved to mush.  
"Um... I..." Stupid Kate! "I just was wondering if there was a specific order you had to lay out the essay? Like, is it all your-"  
"Whatever way you want," Mr. Lester interrupted me, "It's your choice! This is English, anyway! It's about what you think!"  
"O-okay..." I stammered. What else did I need again? Oh yeah.  
"Um, is this okay so far?" I muttered, indicating to my half written essay.  
Mr. Lester moved so he was standing behind me and had a hand on the back of my chair, "Let's have a look, shall we?"  
He placed the other hand on the desk and leaned practically over my shoulder to read. I was pretty sure I was beetroot red. I glanced at Cally and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw her trying hard not to giggle. I glared at her and she winked again.  
Fucking bitch.  
"It's seems alright to me." Mr. Lester breathed in my ear, and my head snapped around to look at him. His face was centimetres away. We were at the back of the classroom where no one could see us but Cally. He was leaning in-  
The classroom door slammed open, "Mr. Lester?"  
It was Mr. Howell. Just as young and gorgeous as Mr. Lester, but teached Art instead of English.  
Mr. Lester straightened up just in time for every student's eyes to land on us in unison.  
"Mr. Howell, how may I help you?"  
Mr. Howell sent Mr. Lester a glare and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "I need your help in the Store Cupboard next door, please." He said sharply.  
"Of course, right away. Just continue with your work guys!" Mr. Lester said brightly.  
And just like that they were gone.  
The classroom filled up with loud voices as soon as the teachers were gone. I blinked, trying to catch up with the situation. What just happened? Oh yeah.  
I groaned loudly the same second Cally burst out with uncontrollable laughter.  
"It's not FUNNY!" I snapped, "I was about to fucking kiss him when-"  
I stopped abruptly.  
Did anyone else here a bang from the store cupboard next door?  
I turned to Cally and saw the alarmed look on her face. Apparently someone did.  
Another bang and... a moan!?  
I stood up and banged my fist on the table, "Everyone shut up for a second, okay!?"  
I was suprised when everyone fell silent.  
We only needed to sit quietly for two seconds when we heard a thump and a moan from the other room.  
"Mmm, Dan..." Dan? Wasn't that Mr. Howell's first name?  
Another bang and a whimper. "Shut up." I glanced at Cally out of the corner of my eye and she returned it. She looked just as confused as I was.  
"Dan..."  
"I said shut up, whore!"  
The entire class was silent and staring at the wall. Cally leaned over and muttered, "Are they FUCKING in the store cupboard?!"  
Oh.  
"I saw you about to kiss that girl!" The last word emphasized by another thump.  
Cally looked at me.  
"I'm sorry..." Another moan and something that sounded like a slap. "Not good enough. Say your mine"  
"I'm yours."  
Everyone was whispering now, "What's going on?" "Is that Mr. Lester and Mr. Howell!?" "Ooh, that's hot!"  
One final bang and suddenly a muffled scream of ecstacy filled the room. I swear some people jumped.  
"Dan!" Mr. Lester cried.  
Then there was muffled noises. Probably getting dressed.  
I heard Mr. Howell speak again. "You're mine."  
"I'm yours." Mr. Lester replied.  
Then the store cupboard door was openened and closed and everyone hurried back to their work. The classroom door soon opened to reveal a pink-faced Mr. Lester, who walked to his desk as if nothing had happened. Was I imagining that limp?  
He smiled at us as we all stared at him, the same look of shock across our faces.  
"What is it, guys?" He laughed nervously.  
Cally raised her hand.  
Mr. Lester looked at her, confused, "Yes? What's wrong?"  
Cally shrugged and dropped her arm, "I was just going to suggest seeing the head teacher about making the store cupboard walls thicker."


End file.
